


Semen Hunter: Huntress on the Prowl

by LewdCookies



Series: Semen Hunter [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Copious Fluids, Creative use of class skills, Cumplay, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Endowed Male, Endowed Monster, F/M, Fuck you Illidan, Messy, Mind Control, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex related deaths, Skip the plot and go straight to the sex, Spitroasting, Sticky, Threesome, Torn Clothing, Vaginal Sex, messy sex, sloppy blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/LewdCookies
Summary: Allyeri the demon hunter stalks the empty halls of a Burning Legion temple in search for her target when she stumbles upon an opportunity for some fun.





	Semen Hunter: Huntress on the Prowl

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Art by [Norko](https://twitter.com/Nork_the_dork). Used with permission.

The job was an easy one, get inside a Legion temple to remove the Eredar Warlock that was currently commanding the demons in the area. All in all, a pretty standard job for an adventurer like herself. But as Allyeri from her hiding spot laid her eyes on the two guards that were standing in front of the entrance to the the warlock’s chamber she quickly realized that an opportunity for a little fun had suddenly appeared.

A pair of hulking Felguards guarded the door to the warlock’s private chambers. The two demons barely wore any armor aside from a few things such as a their usual spiked helmet, a pair of boots, knee-length greaves and an armored codpiece. They were armed with a pair of massive weapons in their large hands. The one on the right side had azure coloured skin and carried a massive sword, while the one to the left had skin coloured an ashen grey and carried a large axe in his hand. Their shoulders and elbows were adorned with small horns, which to her marked them out as some kind of personal guard or something. The blood elf demon hunter let her eyes roam over their tall and muscular bodies with their bare well-chiseled chests. She couldn’t help but to lick her lips as she eyed their armoured codpieces with unabashed interest. The simple thought of what might be hidden beneath made her body tingle with anticipation. With a hungry glint in her eyes she began to quickly strip herself of her weapons and armor.

Some might say that Allyeri had chosen poorly during the initiation of her demon hunter training. But she would in turn tell them that they were idiots. Killing a succubus and devouring its blood and heart had marked her in more ways than one. To any casual observer the most apparent changes would be the batlike wings she could manifest as well as the pair of upwards swept horns that emerged from her forehead. One of them was now broken in half, the price for facing a Doomguard unprepared. But the horn was now capped off with a gold ring while small silver rings adorned the base of the other one. However, not all changes were so obvious. Accepting the essence of the succubus she had in turn gained some of its powers, and some of its cravings as well. Which was something which she had used to great effect, and to her great enjoyment too.

Dressed only in her crimson red underwear and the veil over her green eyes Allyeri walked out from her hiding space right front of the two guards.  
“Halt! Who goes there?” The blue one rumbled at her in demonic, “No one is allowed inside Mistress’s chambers without her permission.”  
“Is that so?” she replied in demonic with a purr, “But do you think she’d mind if you helped me with something.”  
“Help you with what?” Blue asked, meanwhile the grey one continued to look at her with suspicion. Allyeri tapped briefly into her demonic powers. Her next words dripped heavily with seduction and she smiled sweetly at the two demons.  
“Something that I’m sure two big and strong and very... well equipped demons like yourselves can help me with,” she said luridly.  
She kept the act up by pushing her chest out slightly, her nipples clearly visible through the sheer lace bra cups, and wiggling one of her fingers in a come hither movement.  
As one the two Felguards looked at each other and a pair of wide toothy grins spread across their faces. They dropped their weapons on the ground with a metallic clank and then advanced upon the luridly smiling blood elf.

Allyeri felt a thrill of arousal run up her spine as her lithe form was dwarfed by the large physical presence of the two demons. Despite being tall for a blood elf she was noticeably shorter than the two imposing Felguards that now flanked her on either side, the elf only reaching up to their broad chests. Her sensitive elven ears picked up every heavy breath they took and her nostrils were filled with their pungent yet slightly intoxicating scent. She caressed one demon’s chest, feeling his thunderous heartbeat underneath her fingertips. One of Blue’s large hands grabbed one of her modest breasts. While they could’ve been viewed as a nice handful for anyone else they seemed almost small in his hands. Allyeri moaned softly as he roughly groped her breast. She felt Grey’s hand grab a handful of her tight rear and giving it a hard squeeze, kneading the tight but still very pliable flesh in his calloused hand. She jumped slightly as he spanked her hard, the sharp noise of the impact echoing through the hallway. Her hands touching their bodies as best she could while their own hands wantonly roamed and pillaged her body like she was a piece of prized meat.

Blue grabbed hold of her bra and with the sound of ripping cloth tore the garment off her, throwing the shredded piece of clothing to the side. Her breasts were the size of oranges and capped with areolae the size of silver coins. Her erect nipples stood out like a pair of small pebbles and were adorned with piercings that had been shaped into a pair of small bat wings. Allyeri shuddered when she felt one of Grey’s thick fingers drag itself over her thong clad crotch. The demon let out a pleased rumble at finding out how wet she was. The small piece of cloth between her legs having almost turned translucent from her juices. It was another side effect from the demonic spirit inside her, her arousal usually came fast and hard. The gasp she let out when one of his thick digits slipped underneath her underwear. It quickly turned into a prolonged moan as the finger slipped inside her lower lips. The moaning continued as the demon slowly inserted ones of his fingers knuckle deep inside her, the finger slipping in easily despite its thickness. One finger then became two as they began exploring her folds. Blue’s towering body leaned down over her and he pressed his rough and cracked lips against her soft and wet ones. She offered no resistance as his long serpentine tongue slithered its way into her mouth. It briefly wrestled for dominance with hers before it probed its way down her throat in a grotesque tongue kiss. She could not help but to moan into his mouth as she briefly felt empty when Grey’s fingers slipped out from between her legs, the finger wet and sticky with her juices. With a sharp tug on one of her horns Grey pulled her away from Blue, causing the her to sputter and cough as the demon’s tongue was brusquely pulled out from her throat. But before she could do much it was replaced with the other demons sticky fingers instead. She eagerly licked them clean of her juices like a cat being offered a saucer of fine milk, savouring the spicy taste of her fel flavoured juices. The demons continued to grope her body, any slight pain from her piercings being twisted and pulled only added more fire to the heat between her loins. Her juices were now starting to run down the insides of her thighs while she reflexively rubbed them together as she continued to lick the fingers stuck in her mouth clean. Soon those were replaced by the smell of a Felguards breath as one of them leaned in for another grotesque kiss.

Allyeri suddenly felt a hand grab hold of one of her horns and she was roughly pushed down onto her knees on the soft carpet. Her face was now level with their armoured codpieces, the black metal was adorned with gold and polished to a near mirror sheen. In its reflection she could briefly see herself, her face and shoulders flushed and her lips and mouth glistening with saliva. Her short hair tousled up from thick fingers dragging through it, unkempt strands of hair glued together by saliva and other juices. Her pale breasts were streaked with red marks from groping fingers. Even with her eyes hidden beneath her veil there was a hungry, almost predatory look on her face, it was something that had gone completely lost on her two partners. Looking upwards the two Felguard seemed even more imposing than before as they looked down on her, both with massive grins on their faces. Her hands began exploring Blue’s codpiece, she couldn’t help but to shudder in anticipation as her hands slid over the cold smooth metal, looking for any straps that held the thing in place. It was not long before the thing fell to the floor with a metallic clunk and Blue’s member, already hard and throbbing with arousal, sprang into the air in front of her.

The thing was as long as her forearm if not more, but what really set it apart was its girth. It was as thick as as a beer stein. Allyeri let out a soft cooing noise as she grasped the member in her hand. But even then she had to use both her hands to fully grasp the thing and her fingers barely touched each other. The thing was a coloured a shade of blue darker than its owner's skin. Thick veins ran up its length that throbbed beneath her fingers and the thing was capped with a dark plump head. Underneath the demonic shaft hung a pair of testicles the size of her closed fist. Allyeri quickly repeated the process on Grey’s codpiece and was rewarded with an almost equally sized demonic shaft. She grasped both members in her hands, sizing them up slightly, and then looked up at the two leering demons.  
“Oooh, just the thing I was looking for,” she said with a sultry smile on her lips.  
Their reaction to her beginning to slowly stroke their shafts was almost instant as a deep rumbling groan could be heard from both demons, obviously enjoying the proceedings. Allyeri could feel the heat emanating from both members as her hands and fingers slowly stroked them. In her hands the things pulsed and throbbed as they slowly but steadily continued to rise upwards to their full impressive length. She brought the heads of both members close to her lips, their tips rubbing up against each other, and gave them both a kiss.

Allyeri wasted no time in attacking one of the thick turgid shafts in front of her with her mouth, in this case being the blue demon’s turgid member. She began covering the shaft with quick licks and kisses as she worked her way down the length of it. She plopped one of his heavy and hairless testicles into her mouth, she swirled the thing around inside her mouth. Allyeri’s tongue twirling over its smooth surface and slathering it with saliva. She couldn’t help but to imagined all the seed sloshing around inside it and her free hand slithered down between her legs to tweak at her aroused clit, causing her to shudder in anticipation. She plopped the testicle out of her mouth and let her tongue travel up the length of the member, her eyes looking up lustily at its owner. She dragged the other member closer to her so she could continue to slowly jerk it off. Her head swam as her nostrils were filled with their musky scents as well as the scent of her own arousal. Allyeri swirled her tongue around the plump head before she slipped the tip in between her lips. Sticking her tongue inside the slit she got her first sample of the demon’s precome, lapping it up with her tongue and letting its spicy taste linger in her mouth for a moment before swallowing it. She felt the sticky fluid burn its way down her throat to her stomach. Down between her legs her fingers had gone from idly tweaking her clit to rubbing over the wet slit, occasionally dipping her finger inside her honey pot briefly. The squishy noises her fingers creating were clearly audible to everyone present alongside her slightly muffled moans of pleasure.

She slowly but steadily took more and more of Blue’s member into her mouth, her lips strained almost to their limits around its thick girth, her cheeks caving barely inwards as she applied suction. Her head bobbing slowly but at the same time very eagerly on the crown. With slight reluctance she pulled her hand from between her legs to jerk the base of the monstrous member as she slowly tried feeding herself more and more of it down her throat. The lewd slurping and sucking noises her actions created echoed around them. Rivulets of tears created by the strain ran from her eyes. She could still feel Grey’s member hover ominously nearby her as she found herself forced to stop jerking it off to grab hold of his friends shaft instead. In the corner of her eye she could see the other throbbing pillar of meat pointing at her, a large drop of fel tainted liquid forming at the tip of the head. By now a steady flow of drool was beginning to seep from the corners of her mouth and the shaft she worked on was now glistening with saliva and smeared juices.

However, despite her obvious eagerness to please, her lack of progress seemed to frustrate the randy demon who rumbled impatiently and grabbed hold of Allyeri’s head and began to push the blood elf down harder on his shaft, her eyes opened wide in surprise as she was caught unprepared. Her throat produced a strained gurgle as the head first struck the back of her throat. With another hard push it plunged down her throat. The girthy member making her throat visibly bulge as it slid downwards. By now both her hands had abandoned their grip around the shaft, knowing that she couldn’t do anything against the demons brute strength, and were busy groping her breasts before she resumed the task of fingering herself again. Her eyelids began to flutter underneath her tear-stained veil. Drool continued to seep from the edges of her mouth, making her breasts glisten in the ambient light of the hallway. But despite this she was only half way down the shaft and its owner looked very adamant in feeding her the rest of it.

With a perverse and evil chuckle Blue continued to feed the submissive demon hunter the remainder of his titanic shaft, her throat making gurgling and choking noises for almost every inch being forced down her gullet. Before long Allyeri’s nose was pressed up against the demon’s pelvis, his coarse pubic hair scraping against her the tip of her nose, tears running down like small streams from the corners of her eyes. But at the same time she showed no real discomfort from having such a giant piece of meat shoved down her throat as she continued to finger herself. Despite being stretched to their limits around the shaft one could almost see her lips being curved in a pleased smile. But then the demon changed his grip from her head to grabbing onto her horns instead and began to pull her back. Slowly the saliva coated shaft began to extract itself from its throaty sheathe. Allyeri made a slight noise of protest from her stuffed throat but that noise was cut short, turning into a choked gurgle as the demon then bucked his hips and forced his shaft down her throat again.

He started out slowly, but only briefly as it did not take very long for the blue Felguard to start eagerly facefuck the kneeling blood elf with a reckless abandon. Allyeri’s throat making yet more gurgling and choking noises as the intruding shaft assaulted it. Her hand between her legs had now gone over to rapidly fingering her slit, and she could feel her first, of hopefully many, orgasms come storming towards her. His ballsack slapped against her chin with each impact and strings of drool clung of the glistening shaft when it briefly emerged from between her lips before it disappeared again, smearing the saliva over lips, making them glisten.

With a mighty heave Blue shoved his shaft down her throat, her nose pressed up against his pelvis once more and with a massive roar the demon came. Allyeri could feel the first massive load of fel seed travel up the shaft, the shaft pulsing and throbbing as the liquid travelled up its length. One of her hands grabbed his balls as if she wanted to squeeze out as much as possible from them. Between her legs she was frantically frigging herself, the thong she still wore was nothing more than wet rag by now. A noise of protest at not being able to taste him turned into a choked moan as she felt the first load being deposited almost directly into her stomach. The demonic semen forming an angry lump of heat at the bottom of her stomach, the sensation setting off a chain reaction as her hips bucked around her fingers. With her mouth still stuffed with the semen spewing member her only noises was a strained gurgle and high pitched breathing sounds as she rapidly breathed through her nose as she climaxed. Blue groaned as his member continued to deposit load after load of fel seed down her gullet, its size creating an almost perfect plug that prevented any massive overflow from seeping back up. Completely ignoring the thrashing blood elf beneath him as she underwent her own climax, her fingers becoming drenched in her juices. But despite having gone through a climax that would send someone over the brink to exhaustion the demon hunter felt reinvigorated from her partner’s creamy deposits and her own climax. Another peculiar side effect of her succubi symbiosis was that orgasms, either hers or her partners, acted as a source of power for and gave her energy to fuel her own abilities. As she came, her full body tattoos, meant to keep the demon inside her in check, glowed briefly.

Grabbing hold of her head again, Blue began to pull his member out from its wet throat sheath. Allyeri’s tongue worked to gather up every drop of semen it could find on the slick member as it was being pulled out and she hummed in pleasure as she continued to suck on it. With a wet plop the crown broke the seal formed by her lips, the entire shaft coated in saliva from crown to base. A long string of drool connecting her lips with the head very briefly before it broke. She almost instantly began to clean the member as the slit continued to leak fluids, further lathering it up with saliva. She barely noticed when Blue grabbed hold of her by her waist and left her up into the air as if she was nothing. The elf only making slight noises of protest as her work was interrupted. Allyeri found herself turned upside down, her legs draped over the Felguards shoulders and his member somewhat out of reach for her. However she did not have much time to ponder on her latest predicament as Grey without warning stuck the tip of his member between her lips and pushed it into her mouth. Despite her odd upside down position she quickly got to work on administering the same raw and hungry attention on it as the demonic pole that she was almost resting her head against.

Allyeri couldn’t help but to shudder as she felt Blue’s long tongue drag itself over her soaking wet thong. The demon eagerly lapping up the juices around her aroused sex and inner thighs. He pulled at her underwear, causing her to moan around the shaft in her mouth as the fabric rubbed roughly against her aroused sex, and with the sound of wet fabric tearing apart the demon ripped the garment off her. Exposing her aroused nether regions to him, her lower lips puffy and red, the area glistening with her juices. Pulling the blood elf closer to himself he dragged his long slithery tongue over her slit once more, lapping at her juices and tasting her heavy arousal. With her mouth still stuffed and eagerly sucking on the grey shaft of meat in front of her Allyeri could do nothing but to moan in response, her hips twitching at the feeling of his tongue dragging over the sensitive area. When Blue’s tongue suddenly slithered between her lower lips she threw her head back and moaned deeply as the thing began exploring and probing her velvet canal.

Allyeri began feeding herself Grey’s demonic shaft into her mouth, the awkward angle making it hard for her to shove the steel pole of a member further down her throat. But when she angled her head it suddenly had unrestricted access to her throat and very soon she was being savagely throat fucked by the other demon while his partner in crime’s long and agile tongue explored every part of her sex. Grey’s balls slapped loudly against her forehead as rivulets of drool stained the plush carpeting beneath them, her abused mouth once again producing a wide variety of gargling and choking noises as it was being assaulted. With Blue’s strong grip around her waist Allyeri could do nothing but to take it all as the two demons fucked her with relish, her arms hanging limply and her throat bulging and stretching around the thrusting member. Her demon enhanced body allowing her to take their massive girths without any danger, but her entire body juddered from each thumping impact as Grey bottomed out in her throat and burying her face in his pelvis. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh and the gurgling noises coming from the her throat echoed in the hallway.

Unlike his rambunctious partner, Grey’s climax was signaled by a deep rumbling groan that started somewhere in his chest and seemed to roll upwards. Allyeri began to rapidly swallow as she felt the member throb in her mouth and the two balls that hung in front of her eyes seemed to visibly pulse as they pumped their thick and creamy load up the huge shaft and down her hungry throat. She coughed as she could feel the thick fluid beginning to fill her throat due to her awkward position and she continued to swallow to force it down her throat. When Grey pulled his glistening member out from her throat she coughed and spluttered loudly as the thick semen flowed into her mouth and flooded her tastebuds with its spicy hot taste. Her cheeks threatened to bulge outwards grotesquely from the sheer amount of semen that flowed back and it was only by pulling herself upwards with the help of her abdominal muscles and grabbing hold of the huge metal horn that adorned Blue’s helmet that she managed to avoid choking herself on the creamy fluid. She swirled it around her mouth for a while, enjoying its taste before she swallowed, feeling the satisfying acidic burn as it slid down her now raw and abused throat. It was then her second orgasm struck her like rampaging ogre.

Allyeri moaned wordlessly as Blue’s tongue continued to probe and explore her insides, his lips and chin stained with her juices. Her grip around the helmet tightened as the orgasm ripped through her body like a lightning storm. Her dainty heels thumped against Blue’s back as her legs twitched. As she climaxed she could feel the tongue still moving around inside her as the walls of her velvet canal massaged it, which only served to intensify her climax even further and she began to blather incoherently before her mouth formed into a large O as she began to moan. Her hips bucked and gyrated into the demon’s face until she came crashing down from her orgasmic high and clung, panting heavily, to the Felguard who unceremoniously dumped her down onto the floor. She landed in a tangled heap onto the sticky carpet. His mouth and lips glistened with her juices and the demon lewdly licked his lips and gave her a feral smile, obviously enjoying what he was tasting.

Under a lax pretense of stretching her weary body she arched her back, making her small breasts stand out from her chest. She slowly and almost meticulously showed off her lithe and now fully naked body to the two demons who were completely enthralled by what they saw. She spread her legs wide to the side, exposing herself lewdly to them. The tuft of dark hair on her pubic mound, showing that the carpet matched the drapes, had been shaved into a pair of small demon horns. The area around her sex was red and glistening with juices and saliva. Her otherwise usually pale skin was flush with arousal and a very faint sheen of sweat covered her body from the exertion.

Allyeri found herself hauled up from the floor by Blue who grabbed hold of her midriff with one massive hand and guided his member towards her wet slit with the other as she tried to wrap her slender legs around his midriff. She couldn’t help but to whimper as she felt the large head rub against her opening. Very quickly the tip was coated in her juices and Allyeri was beginning to pant from the almost torturous teasing she was being subjected to as he refused to penetrate her. The evil grin on the demon’s face showing that he was enjoying watching her squirm in his grip. His long tongue slithering over her bare breasts and wrapping itself around one of her pierced nipples, causing her to squirm even more as she was being teased and toyed with.

But like most demons, the blue skinned Felguard lacked the patience for concepts such as prolonged foreplay and very quickly grew bored playing with the blood elf. The demon grabbed hold of his monolithic member with one of his hands again and guided the large mushroomed head towards her wet opening. Pushing the head between her lower lips and into her velvet canal, splitting her folds open and beginning to spear the elf on the large shaft. Despite her wetness providing ample lubrication it was still a tight fit and the demon grunted in discomfort as he felt her squeeze around his shaft. Allyeri’s face on the other hand scrunched together and her lips formed into an O as she began to moan long and deep as she was slowly being filled up. She gritted her teeth and her clawed hands raked the demon’s back frantically as she felt the member slide deeper and deeper inside her, her sex yielding and stretching to accommodate him.

Allyeri quickly began to pant and squeal as the last inches of the demonic member was pressed inside her. She threw her head back and moaned deeply as she continued to slide down onto his shaft before a quick yelp was the sign that he had finally bottomed out in her, the fulfilling sensation sending lightning bolts up her spine and causing her body to shudder.

She looked down between her breasts, luridly imagining the small bump on her stomach from his gigantic member being buried to the hilt inside her. Despite seeing no such thing, her lurid imagination alongside the sheer sensation of being filled to her core by his monolithic member made her body shudder in delight.  
Then the Felguard grabbed hold of her thighs and began to move his hips.

The first heavy thrust felt like it pushed the air out of her lungs, the second one made her mind go blank for a second as it made her overstimulated body climax. And as the hallway was filled with the sound of meat slapping against meat once more the only thing Allyeri could do was to wrap her arms around the demons thick neck and enjoy herself, the Felguard beginning to rapidly thrust in and out of her. Each impact made her tight butt ripple and a veritable storm of lightning bolts coursed up her spine and into her brain as his hips slammed against her. Allyeri’s body bounced upwards with each impact, causing her breasts to jiggle tantalizing. As his hands grabbed hold of her butt he leaned down and took one of the bouncing teats into his mouth. Allyeri could feel his long tongue coil itself around one of her erect nipples, tugging and pulling at it. Her eyes squeezed shut and she moaned slightly, her arms still wrapped around the demon’s muscular neck in order not to fall off. She felt herself rise upwards in his grip as he thrust extra hard into her and then cooed in pleasure as she slid down on the shaft.

Allyeri could hear the demon’s every growling breath and grunt as he continued to thrust in and out of her, his beating heart sounding like a pair of drums in her ears. The almost complete lack of technique was countered by his sheer brute force. For while his thrusting was rapacious and wild but without rhythm and control and as good as it felt, in the back of her mind Allyeri could not help but to feel like she was more riding a bucking horse as she bounced up and down in his hands. His wild pace gave her no time to move in turn and all she could do was to continue hang onto the demon, by now her sharp nails had marked his muscular back with long bloodied streaks, the pain seemingly ignored by the demon. Or, for all she knew, it aroused the demon even further and goaded him on as each scrape of her clawed fingers on his back seemed to make him thrust harder. She gritted her teeth to keep in a moan from escaping as the head briefly brushed up against a sensitive spot.

Sudden movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention and she saw Grey moving up behind her, his member, still unwavering and hard, was in his hand. She beckoned him closer with a look and a slight nod of her head. After a demonic bark from his partner, Blue stopped thrusting and held onto her thighs again. Allyeri spread her buttcheeks apart, exposing her still unused second hole to the other demon. Grey leered at her with hungry eyes and his member seemed to twitch at the sight of her puckered anal rose. With a renewed vigour he stepped towards her. She shuddered as she first felt one of his fingers explore the hole, moaning as the thick digit penetrated her and began exploring. But before long it was removed and replaced by the broad head of his member, it rubbed against the opening for a moment before the demon let a thick dollop of saliva splatter on her exposed rose, sending thrills up her spine as she felt it being lubed up.

Allyeri howled like a banshee as Grey went in for the kill and pushed the head through her puckered rose. Blue still holding onto her while his shaft was buried to the hilt inside her, but the grin on his face making it apparent he was enjoying what he saw. Grey grunted at her tightness, which was further increased by Blue’s pillar also shoved inside her other velvet canal, but he pressed on regardless. Allyeri buried her fingers in Blue’s shoulder, piercing the skin and drawing blood, as she sunk deeper and deeper on Grey’s member, making the demon grunt in apparent discomfort. Even if she still could feel Blue’s member twitch inside her in response. Blue was eyeing the sight of the other member sinking in between her tight buttcheeks with vested interested, no doubt feeling Grey’s member slide deeper into her ass through the fleshy wall that separated both entrances. Meanwhile Allyeri breathed hard as she felt herself being filled up beyond her wildest imaginations. For while it wasn’t the first time she’d been double penetrated but it was a rare occasion that it was by someone so well endowed. Her face scrunched up in a mix of agonized delight as Grey’s member slid deeper and deeper inside her. The feeling of their two gigantic members inside her was amazing, she climaxed almost instantly as the two demons began thrusting in unison.

Both Felguards quickly managed to establish a rhythm together and very soon both of them were see-sawing in and out of her holes meanwhile she could do nothing but to go along with it, her body so overwhelmed by the filling sensation that she found it hard to do anything. She leant backwards towards the demon thrusting out of her ass and wrapped her arms around his neck and held on for dear life as her body bounced up and down from the vigorous assault. A long string of garbled moans and squeals coming from between her lips as she pounded mercilessly by the duo. To her horrified delight Allyeri could finally see a slight bump forming on her stomach each time Blue bottomed out in her. Her succubi enhanced body accepting both their members and their frantic fucking without injury or pain to her.

However it was not long before both of them began sounding like a pair of goblin steam engines, grunting and wheezing as their wild sexual frenzy began taking a toll on their, still impressive, demonic stamina. Allyeri figured that the two would not last much longer and that her playtime was about to end so she decided to take matters into her own hand. She pressed the palm of her hands against both demons heaving chests.  
“Come on boys,” she said luridly, her voice still dripping with seduction, “I’m sure you’ve got plenty of spunk left in you.”  
Her body, empowered by previous climaxes, tingled pleasurably and the glow of her tattoos intensified as a web of green lightning shot out from her fingertips across their chests as she poured some of her lusty power into them. The glow in their eyes turning green as their minds were overwhelmed by her spell. Allyeri couldn’t help but to gasp as she felt their members throb inside her as the spell coursed up the length of their shafts, causing the already noticeable veins on the shafts to bulge and beginning glow a dull green. She cooed as she could practically feel the spell engorging the turgid members even further. Blue’s grip around her legs tightened and with a ferocious growl the the demon began thrusting again. He was quickly followed by his partner in crime and the hapless blood elf could do nothing but to take it all.

The two demons used and abused Allyeri relentlessly for what seemed to be hours on end. Now supercharged and extremely horny the demons put the demon hunter through a myriad of various sexual poses as they acted out their unleashed urges upon her, none of the girl’s holes were safe from their carnal attention.

However, there the girl was in no real plight as she loved every moment of it as their acts sated her own carnal hungers in turn. One moment her back was pressed roughly up against the wall, a demon thrusting in and out of her as she moaned and raked her fingers over the his back. Then she suddenly she was thrown roughly onto the carpeted floor, her face was pushed into the carpet as one demon mounted her from behind. Next she found herself bouncing on top of Grey as she squeezed Blue’s gargantuan member between her modest breasts, rubbing them up and down the veiny shaft while her mouth and tongue sucked at the head. The next moment she found one of the demonic shafts plunging deep inside her ass while the other abused her mouth and throat, spitroasting her like a pig over a fire between them. By now her body was coated in a glistening sheen of sweat and fluids and her short hair was matted and plastered to her head, droplets of sweat flew off her breasts as they shook from every impact. Her pale skin was covered in red marks made by hard groping fingers and bites. Neither demon showed any signs of slowing down, their souped up carnal hunger being acted out in full on her. Moans and grunts were the only noises that the trio made but even they were drowned out by the sound of flesh impacting against flesh and carnal copulation. The carpet underneath them was dark with multiple fluid stains and several rips from clawed feet. Any furniture, decorative or not, were quickly reduced to broken pieces after being used by the trio in their frantic and aggressive rutting. Allyeri had very quickly lost of her own climaxes.

Allyeri could see the signs that marked the two demons doom before long. Her own fel energies was spreading across their large bodies as a green lightning pattern and before long their next climax would kill them where they stood. It was something that had served her well many times before during her adventures. Seeing the perfect moment she eagerly sunk down on her knees in front of the two, her body still flush with arousal as her chest heaved up and down in a rapid pace as she came down from another orgasm. Their shafts were still stiff as pillars and generously coated with fluids. She looked up at the two demons, their own chests heaving like bellows, the destructive fel energies visibly coursing underneath their skin. She smiled predatorily at them.  
“Come on boys, give me all you got,” she said luridly and mashed her breasts together in her hands. The two demons grasped their members in their hands and began to furiously masturbate. She could see their ballsacks retract towards their bodies, their hands almost a blur as they worked their spell infused shafts. A steady drip of leaking semen beginning to seep from their slits and lubricating the shafts. Allyeri leaned her head back as she opened her mouth, her tongue extending in the process as she eagerly awaited her creamy reward.

With a painful sounding groan Grey came first, his shots splattering across her face as he unloaded on her, Allyeri only twitching slightly as it landed. His partner followed in his footsteps shortly afterwards, covering her face and chest with even more sticky cream. Their climaxes triggering the destructive spell she had infused their bodies with previously. Allyeri could feel their bodies heating up as she licked their shafts clean, the sweat on their bodies beginning to evaporate and turning into steam. The two felguards seemed to burn from the inside out by felfire flames as the insides of the mouth began to glow green. With a raspy groan as their vocal chords burned to a cinder, their bodies crumpled to the ground, their consumed by the demonic fire. Their bodies quickly turning into piles of smoldering ash on the floor. Allyeri herself collapsed into a well fucked and content heap as she began lapping up the globs of semen that still coated her face and breasts. Scooping the sticky fluid up with her fingers and meticulously licking them clean.

All of a sudden she was yanked up by the horns, causing her to wince in pain, and found herself face to face with a female eredar who was flanked on either side by a pair of heavily armed Wrathguards. At which point Allyeri realized she had really fucked up as she recognized the eredar as the target she was here for. The eredar gave the blood elf a contemptuous sneer as she looked down at her with her blazing green eyes.  
“I thought I smelled one of Illidan’s whores in my temple,” she glanced at the two piles of ash that just recently had been the two guards to her chambers and then back to the demon hunter that was still covered in their fluids. Her voice dripped with venom as she spoke again. “However, I did not expect that to be so literal.”  
She gave the blood elf a rough shove that sent her sprawling to the floor.  
“Take her away,” she said contemptuously to the two Wrathguards with a quick gesture who immediately grabbed the messy demon hunter by the arms and dragged her off to the nearest dungeon cell.


End file.
